


Equal opportunity head pats

by Thosesweetninjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Head pats, I'm all for equal opportunity head pats, M/M, it was Lee's turn, this was just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: It’s raining Lee is having his hair petted to the sound of thunderstorms outside, equal opportunity hair pets you know. They’re in Lee’s apartment, Kazekage robes left at the door, Gaara’s ANBU are probably camped out in the rain, little bit soggy.





	Equal opportunity head pats

**Author's Note:**

> I put any sort of sappy/yearning feelings I get into fics which does solve the problem but then it just comes back tenfold.
> 
> I think I might have tried harder with the descriptions here, maybe it's a bit much but I feel like Lee would just not stop and use flowery langauge forever. Theres nearly no dialogue in this but it's soft and sappy. 
> 
> I'm just, falling asleep next to someone is the cutest thing ever to me? I just needed to write more. I did want to write them talking about something but actions seem to speak louder than words.

The skies in Konoha were stark against the surrounding green forests, the trees which were dotted around the village had a pale shadow cast over them from the last light of the sunset. The pale clouds had caused a rather tame rain shower which was pelted against windows and sidewalks by the wind. 

Now Lee was in a rather precarious position. Precarious in the way that he really shouldn’t get used to it but by god did he want to. 

He was in his apartment, his duties were completed for the day. Somehow after a very pleasant evening he’s ended up on his sofa with his head in the Kazekages’ lap, his rather long, boney and slightly calloused fingers carding through Lee’s hair. Lee doesn’t know what to do with his hands. One is lying awkwardly on his chest, trying to convey an air of peacefulness whilst the other clutches on to the sofa cushions for dear life. 

The fifth Kazekage… Gaara of the desert… Gaara of the Sand… Gaara is patting Lee’s hair with a gentleness that would surprise anyone who knew of him. Apart from say his siblings, Naruto and now Rock Lee has been added to that rather short list.

Gaara hasn’t been the Kazekage for very long, his robes were left on Lee’s clothes hooks in the entryway, something that should look rather odd next to Lee’s well loved and well used flak jacket and extra leg warmers. But it doesn’t.

Perhaps the most precarious thing is the way Lee is looking at Gaara. As if he’s studying his face Lee’s eyes don’t willingly leave him. They’re both cast in the pale blue light from the window, Gaara is also affected by the warm yellow glow of the lamp in the corner. The blue and warm yellow don’t mingle but just overlap, casting an odd warmth across Gaara’s face which is also shown in his eyes and his expression.

For Lee it just accentuates Gaara’s strange and delightful beauty, delightful in the way he is now a close-up spectator to it. 

Gaara has this soft expression, a one sided smirk. The corners of his mouth upturned like he’s trying not to smile outright. He usually has a stoic appearance, to see him caught up in emotion of any kind is a blessing and not as rare as people would think. 

From this angle Lee can see the eyeshine of Gaara’s eyes, not seen in normal light. The paleness of the iris outlined against the dark circles around his eyelids. 

The blue shadow makes his facial features that more sharp, the shadows falling on his chin, part of his nose and high cheekbones. He has an interesting profile Lee would ponder for hours after he wakes. The sand armour glinting in the light as Gaara’s sand shifted, as if it was a living thing prone to the wiles of the human world, bound to gravity but with Gaara as it’s source. As much as Gaara was the sand, the sand was also Gaara in body and soul. 

If he focused Lee would swear he could hear the individual grains move together as a snake across a sand dune would. The sand shifted almost lazily, the minute grating noise like a slow ticking clock - out of time by a second or two.

Gaara’s hand moved to brush Lee’s fringe from his forehead, his mouth opens slightly, in wonder and bewilderment at the gentle, caring and delicate touch. Gaara’s smile widens, perhaps only fractionally but Lee can see the change up close and personal.

There’s a mug of Suna speciality spiced tea, half drunk and long forgotten in the quest for the softness of Lee’s hair.

The rain smacks into the window with the howling wind, Lee and Gaara don’t startle easily being shinobi but Lee flinches a fraction, the calmness of this new foreign feeling making him feel like his body is heavier than his leg weights. 

As if he’s wading through the world only chained to reality by the touch of Gaara’s hands. 

As if he’s treading through molasses from Gaara’s slow almost sensual touch but he can feel the hesitancy all the same.

Gaara’s thumb brushes against Lee’s eyebrows, slightly different in texture but still Lee. He touches as if to reassure, the hesitancy present but that’s been in everything Gaara has done for a while, something he might never train himself out of.

Lee exhales and shuffles, his head and shoulders against Gaar’s thigh, Gaara continues to thread his fingers through the strands of Lee’s hair, Lee shivers pleasantly - oddly ticklish. Gaara’s eyes soften at him, the eye shine rather jarring at first but like most of Gaaras mannerisms he slowly got used to it. 

The blue shadows of the outside world making the contrast of his iris and the reflection that much stronger, the warm glow of the lamp giving Gaara’s skin and his hair a warmth, a softness not usually there. Lee wants to reach out and touch but he’s rather content in this moment. Gaara’s hair is as soft as it looks in this light, a deep rich red. Sometimes said to be as red as the blood of his enemies but it’s a similar hue to the tattoo on his forehead. Red is the colour of love, especially here in this room, in this moment. 

Lee has somehow been speechless this entire time, he’s not sure how he got into the Kazekages lap in the first place but he is thankful for it right now. His lips tremble stifling a yawn, Gaara is still fascinated with Lee’s hair as he brushes his fingers through the strands.

“This has been enjoyable” It sounds as if Gaara has not spoken for hours, which he hasn’t. Needing a break he came to see Lee who usually talks enough for the both of them, which is something that Gaara now deeply appreciates.

“I think so too” Lee reaches up and touches Gaara’s cheek softly, he rubs his thumb against his cheek in a single swipe which seems to stutter over his lips at the last second. Lee returns his hand to his chest, a grin on his face as he sleepily blinks trying to stay awake but failing.

Gaara’s hands have stopped moving through Lee’s hair, his bottom lip tingles yet Lee’s touch had been feather light. He blinks in disbelief but then continues to brush Lee’s fringe from his eyes.


End file.
